Nuevo instituto, Nueva vida
by ClaudiaNyaNyam
Summary: Lysette Ainswort, La hermana De Lysandro. Son parecidos físicamente, pero diferentes en actitud. Lysette llega al instituto de su hermano, donde conocerá nuevas personas, y quizá a alguien especial.
1. Chapter 1

**((Nota: **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. No se si este bien, pero ñem:3. Bueno, este fanfic quizá tenga algunos errores o cosas así, pero bueno, lo hice con mucho hamor 33. Es algo corto, pero poco a poco iré haciéndolo más largo D: Apenas es como la introducción. O algo por el estilo.

**Titulo Y tema**: Instituto Nuevo, vida nueva. Este fanfic tiene romance, comedia (Anoserquemischistesseanpateticos/3) Y bueno, no se que más decir. Así que, espero les guste^^))

**Instituto Nuevo, Vida Nueva**

Desperte. Me talle los ojos y mire a la ventana, abierta.- Hay Lys… -Dije a mi misma. Seguido de eso, mire al reloj.-

11:52?! –Exclame asustada. Claro, mi hermano nunca se le ocurre despertarme, pero si abrir la ventana.

Salí casi de un brinco de la cama y tome un baño de 5 minutos, lo más rápido que pude y salí de casa hacia el instituto, sin desayunar. Iba caminando por la calle mientras comía una barra de chocolate. Lo amo.

Llegue apenas a tiempo al instituto. En cuanto entre las clases comenzaron, pero hay un problema. No se dónde es mi clase. Así que abrí una de las primeras puertas que vi. -Hay alguien aquí? –Dije sin respuesta alguna. Así que decidí avanzar y mirar hacia alrededor de la sala, cuando de pronto un chico apareció ninjamente atrás de mi-

- Hola, mi nombre es Nathaniel.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Grite asustada. Lo cual hizo que el chico se espantara también.

-¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Hice algo malo? D-discúlpame. –Dijo tímido y sus mejillas se pusieron entre rosadas y rojas. Se veía tan… Ukeable.- (?)

-M-me asustaste, apareciste de la nada! Eres una especie de ninja maestro, ¿cierto?  
>- ¿D-de que hablas..? Uhm…. Vale. Terminare de presentarme, mi nombre es Nathaniel y soy el delegado principal. Tú eres la chica nueva, hermana de Lysandro. ¿Cierto? -Asentí con la cabeza, y sonreí.-<p>

Le dije mi nombre y el me mostro la clase en la que voy, en la cual, él también va. Entramos y nos sentamos, yo en el último lugar. Y el, como ha de esperarse, en el primero. Unos minutos después el profesor llego.

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva en la clase. Así que… Señorita Lysette. ¿Puede presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros? –Dijo el profesor. Así que me levante de mi asiento y comencé a hablar.-

-Mi nombre es Lysette Ainswort. Soy la hermana de Lysandro Ainswort. Tengo 16, y bueno, no sé qué más decir.  
>-B-bueno.. ¿Alguien tiene preguntas?<p>

El silencio abarco la clase. Así que fui a sentarme y comenzó la clase, como normalmente sucede. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Amigos, enemigos, y más que amigos.**

La clase termino, al fin. Salí de la sala de la clase, y fui a mi nuevo casillero, pero solo un problema.

Olvide la combinación.

Suspire. Fui a conocer un poco más del instituto. Fui hacia algunas aulas, subí y baje, observe y observe todo hasta que por fin, me quede sentada en las escaleras, que están a lado del sótano o lo que sea que fuera. Miraba como la gente pasaba, hasta que por fin, Un pelirrojo y mi hermano, finalmente, vinieron hacia mí.

-Hola Lysette. ¿Porque estás aquí? –Dijo Lysandro, mientras el pelirrojo miraba hacia otro lado-

-¿Por qué no he de estarlo? –Conteste sonriente.- Aquí hay buen clima. (?)

-Olvidaste la combinación de tu casillero. ¿Cierto? –Dijo el preguntando.-

-Y tú, perdiste tu libreta. –Dije yo, en tono de afirmación-

-Creo que esto viene de familia. -Dijo el Pelirrojo, soltando una leve risa.-

-Ah, a ti te vi en clase. ¿De qué te ríes? …¡Ah!, no te quiero asustar, pero tu cabello parece una especie de salsa mexicana. Muy picante, por cierto. (Yo y mis chistes, realmente, malos.)

-Lysette, no digas eso sobre su cabello, cada quien tiene sus… gustos. –Dijo Lysandro, y se rio discretamente. Quería seguir teniendo su facha de ''Victoriano discreto'' Pero sé que en el fondo, es como yo, o quizá yo soy como el, o… ¡quién sabe! Pero si se, que se acaba de ser sarcástico, de alguna forma. A su forma.

-… Pues, al menos no tengo cabello de... –Sonreía por unos segundos, pero después recordó, que su mejor amigo, tiene mi mismo físico, solamente que en hombre.-.. Tú ganas por ahora.

- Ha-ha. –Dije de forma burlona. Y seguido de eso, mire nuevamente a mi hermano.-

-En que estábamos... A sí. Si, olvide la combinación.

-Sabía que eso ocurriría, así que la anote. Pero hay un problema. Perdí la libreta, de nuevo.

Sonó un timbre, dando a conocer, que término la hora de almuerzo, así que todos entraban a sus aulas, poco a poco.

-Creo que ahora no es necesaria la combinación ahora. Mejor cuando terminen las clases buscaremos tu libreta. Por ahora, vamos a clase.

Lysandro asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su clase.

-¿Vamos? –Dijo el pelirrojo, que se había quedado con ellos, solo que sin hablar. –

-Supongo que sí. Solamente una pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tú ya sabes el mío, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

-Castiel. –Dijo y el silencio incomodo se presentó durante unos segundos hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta de la sala de clase.- Señorita Lysette, ¿me haría el gran honor de entrar conmigo? –Dijo sarcásticamente-

-Oh, ¡buen hombre, El honor es mío! –Dije yo, de la misma forma.-

-Oh, adorable chica, me he arrepentido, al ver su poca… Como decirlo... Su poca pechonalidad! –Soltó una risa y entro a clase, seguido de mí. Yo sin poder hablar, olvide mi pequeño detalle. Soy plana.- Pero como soy un buen hombre, aun así, la acompañare dentro. –Dijo, y entramos ambos a clase, y nos sentamos juntos.-

La clase seguía como sigue normalmente, aunque de vez en cuando Castiel y yo secreteábamos sobre el profesor, y reíamos sin que nadie lo notara, bueno, casi nadie. Sentí una mirada matadora, de una rubia. Viéndola bien, se parece al chico que vi en la sala de delegados… Nathaniel! Eso es! Debe ser su hermana. Supongo, pero ella tiene me da mala espina.

-Psst, castiel..! Psst! –Le susurre mientras actuaba ''natural.''-(?)

-¿Qué pasa? –Susurro mientras hacía como si prestara atención a la clase. Ni el mismo se lo cree.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La chica de atrás, me mira feo. –Dije en tono de niña pequeña- ¿es el coco?

-Sí, y si no te callas, te va a comer –Dijo sonriendo- Nah, mentira. Es la hermana del rubiecito, y de todos modos, que importa. A ambos los odio. Pero más a su hermana, hay veces que me acosa o me trata de hablar. Es tan estúpida.

- Ah, entonces, ¿tiene celos de que te estoy hablando? Porque si la mirada matara, justo ahora yo estaría descuartizada.

-Supongo. Y es que tú tienes el gran honor de conocer al gran rey, castiel!

-El gran castiel, siempre caballeroso, amable y buena gente. –Dije con un tono de sarcasmo y sonreí.-

-Mejor pon atención, que el coco está a lado tuyo, y no te comerá. Si no, algo peor. –Sonrio y yo me sonroje un poco, pero le hice caso tontamente, y así, después de 10 minutos, término la clase, y salimos del salón, finalmente.-

-Bueno, hora de buscar la libreta. –Voltee y Castiel ya no estaba. Genial.-

Busque durante un rato la libreta, en el aula. Después pase a las demás aulas y no la encontré. Busque en todos lados, solo me faltaba el sótano, y el piso de arriba. Entre al sotano y busque detrás de unas cajas, cuando de repente vi a un chico.-

Hey…! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dije a aquel chico, lo cual hizo que llamara su atención, para después levantarse y mirarme, guardando algo con lo que jugaba.

La pregunta es... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es raro que una chica este aquí. Y más si no la han mandado después de clases. –Dijo el chico. Pelinegro, con ojos azules, algo alto(O quizá soy yo la enana) y lo acepto. Algo atractivo.- Olvídalo. Mi nombre es Armin, y tú eres lysette... ¿Cierto? Te vi al presentarte en la clase.

-Ah, claro. Sí, soy Lysette. Y Armin… ¿has visto una libreta?

-¿La de tu hermano, cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes quién es mi hermano? ¿Me acosas?

-Claro que no! Yo no acoso personas. A no seeer…

-Armin.

-Lysette.

-¡Armin!

-Bromeo! Tranquila. No te acoso. Y solo adivinaba, ya que te pareces MUCHO a Lysandro. Eso es todo.

-Menos mal. Si me permites, seguiré en busca de la libreta.

-Como me has caído bien, te ayudare!~

-Me parece bien! Entonces, sígueme. Aún falta buscar en las salas del piso de arriba. Así que...

-Hora de la búsqueda! –Sonrió y salimos del sótano, y subimos al piso de arriba. Buscábamos y buscábamos, hasta que el decidió ir a un aula y yo a otra.-

Mientras buscaba en el aula, me di cuenta que había alguien atrás de mí, así que voltee y no me lo podía creer.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡El clon de Armin! Solo que con ropa shida! (?) –Grite. Pero el chico peli azul me tapo la boca con su mano, en lo cual yo tome su mano y la doble- ¡Tu mano sabe a atún! Y quien eres y que le has hecho a Armin!?

-Tranquila! Tranquila! Mi nombre es Ale… KYAAAAAAAAAAA ERES LA CLON DE LYSANDRO! Que es lo que le has hecho! Nina, eres tú?! Que has hecho!? –Exclamo asustado y me miro de arriba abajo- Y claro que huele a Atún! Es que... C-comí atún! (?)

-Primero dime quien eres tú! Y que has hecho con Armin! –Dije enojada y asustada a la vez-

-Soy su hermano gemelo, Alexy! –Exclamo un poco enojado, pero mas asustado que enojado-

-… E-este… Soy la hermana gemela de Lysandro... Lysette… -Dije apenada y mire su mano- Perdón por lo de la mano, enserio…

-No pasa nada, cada quien tiene su forma de hacer amigos… -Sonrió, por fin.-

-Mi forma es de las mejores! –Reí, y él también lo hizo.-

-Y ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba la libreta de mi hermano.

-Hmm… Eso es lo que hace sucrette, generalmente…

-¿Sucrette? ¿La que le gusta a mi hermano?

-A Lys le gusta sucrette?!

-… Ups! -Dije yo, y mire hacia a otro lado. Lysandro me matara.-

-Tranquila, a Sucrette también le gusta Lysandro!

-Asdfghjklñ! Entonces, creo que es hora de…

-Unir parejas! (?) –Dijo y dio un grito de fanGirl-

-No! Bueno si, pero después. Digo, que es hora de interrogar a sucrette. Pero primero encuentro la libreta de Lysandro.

-Aquí no está. Yo buscaba un dibujo, pero no lo encontré, y tampoco la libreta de Lysandro.

-Bueno… Entonces vamos con tu hermano.

-Me parece bien. –El peli azul sonrio y salimos del aula. Donde afuera se encontraba Armin, bebiendo un refresco.-

-Oh, Lysette, veo que ya conociste a mi hermano, alexy. –Dijo el pelinegro mirando a Alexy y a mi.-

-Hehe... Si… -Desvie la mirada hacia a Alexy y el soltó una pequeña risa-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Pero lysette hace amigos de forma... Especial. –Dijo, sobándose el brazo-

-Ya dije lo siento! –Exclame.-

-Jaja! Solo era broma –El peliazul sonrió- entonces, nos vamos?

Armin y yo asentimos con la cabeza. Salimos hacia afuera del instituto los tres, mientras hablábamos y reíamos de vez en cuando hasta que llegamos afuera, y en el patio, estaba Lysandro.

-Lysette, ¿dónde estabas?

-Buscaba TU libreta. Donde TU y Castiel debieron de ayudarme.

-Ah... Lo había olvidado... Pero no te preocupes, Sucrette ya la encontró, y me la devolvió.

-Ah, bueeeno.. –Sonreí de forma burlona- Que bueno que mi ''cuñis'' haga las cosas por mí.

Lysandro solamente se sonrojo, demasiado. Casi estaba del color de cabello de Castiel.

Me despedí de los chicos y Salí del instituto con Lysandro. Mientras hablábamos de lo que habia sucedido hoy a cada uno. Hasta que llegamos a casa, y me prepare un atún.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Lysette:**

Ya han pasado varias semanas, he conocido a varias personas más.  
>Rosalya, una de ellas en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto mi confidente de secretos y sonrisas, es como un brazo derecho, como mi mama a veces (? Y bueno, juntas nos comportamos como niñas de 9 años, mentalmente.<p>

Alexy, al igual que Armin nos hicimos más amigos, aunque con Alexy más, claro, él siempre me ayuda que escoger de ropa cada vez que salgo… ¡hasta para ir a los tacos de don pancho! No, enserio.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Sí! –Replicaba el peli azul una y otra vez tras la puerta- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame verte!

-No! No se me ve bien! Además, es solo una fiesta, eso es todo! –Exclame yo dentro del baño-

-Solo déjame verte! No me burlare, ¡lo juro! –Dio una leve risa y escuche como se sento en mi cama.- Anda~

-Vale... –Salí del baño.-

**Narradora:**

Lysette llevaba un vestido. La parte del escote llevaba un color negro, con pequeños moños en la parte de la cintura, formando un cinturón de pequeños moños. La parte de la cintura hacia abajo era verde azulado, y en las partes últimas del vestido volvían los antes mencionados moños, pero esta vez de color negro**. **Unas lindas zapatillas no muy altas negras y un collar el cual tenía una forma de corazón.** (Nota: **Perdón D: No se describir;-; (?**)**

-T-te ves... –Dijo el ojirosa sonrojado, obviamente nervioso.- Hermosa.

-Eso c-crees?... –La chica se ruborizo levemente a tales palabras, y le dio una sonrisa-

-C-claro! Bueno… se hace tarde…

-Tienes razón, entonces.. Cuídate.

-Bye bye! –Dijo el peli azul sonriendo y salió de la habitación y después, de la casa.-

**Narra Alexy:**

Aun no comprendo… ¿Porque me sonroje? Y mucho más importante, porque me puse… ¿nervioso? No, no Alexy. ¡No puede suceder de nuevo, ni se te ocurra enamorarte!

A no ser… Que ya lo este.

-Hey! Alex, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy serio, y eso no es normal en ti. –Dijo el gemelo pelinegro logrando llamar la atención de Alexy, el cual solo respondió con una sonrisa y coloco sus audífonos, para hundirse en pensamientos y sonrisas no muy bien disimuladas.

**Narradora:**

La chica peliblanca iba en camino hacia la casa de Castiel, ya que ahí era la fiesta. Sus padres viajan mucho y casi no van a casa, así que él siempre se encarga de todo lo que sea fiesta.

Mientras caminaba alguien se le acercaba, ella lo sentía, pero disimulaba que no y solamente caminaba más rápido. De repente el la tomo del brazo acercándola a él.

-A dónde vas a estas horas, preciosa? –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante-

-No te interesa. –Ella trato de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue acercarla más a el.-

-El gusto es mío, dime Dake. –Sonrío y la acerco más a el- No te resistas.

-S-suéltame ya! –Exclamo y el miedo comenzó a presentarse, asi que le abofeteo.-

-Pequeña - Ya verás! –Dijo el rubio y alzo el brazo, a punto de golpearle a ella cuando de repente...-

-Suéltala o te arrepentirás.

Una voz fría sonó detrás del chico rubio, haciendo que este la soltara rápidamente.

-C-Castiel! –La pelibanca corrió hacia el asustada.-

-Vale vale! No sabía que era tu novia. –Dijo el pelirrubio y se alejó de ellos casi corriendo.-

-Vaya cobarde. –Susurro sonriente el pelirojo.- Y ¿de dónde saca que yo estaría saliendo con tal tabla de planchar?

-Y quien creería que yo estaría con tal nalgasplanas castiel? –Dio una leve risa la peliblanca, lo cual hiso que Castiel solo sonriera.-

-Bueno, Lysandro te ha estado esperando desde hace un rato junto con Armin. Así que me mandaron a buscarte, y bueno… Llegue justo a tiempo, así que vamos. –Dijo Castiel obviamente cambiando de tema, ya que no tenía defensa alguna que usar.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de él, haciendo bromas y bulliyng uno al otro, hasta que se quedó en silencio total durante unos segundos, hasta que llegaron. Castiel solo dijo ''Diviértete'' y fue en busca de Lysandro. En cambio, Lysette buscaba con la mirada a Rosalya, pero encontró a alguien más.

Viktor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¡Siento que sea tan corto este capítulo! Solo que últimamente no he tenido ánimos, pero aquí esta! c: Lo siento! Después hare capítulos más largos y así. Antes no pude publicar por algunos problemas familiares, pero ya todo está arreglado. Si quieren dejarme una crítica o consejo. P.D: Gracias a las que has dejado Rewiew! Las adoro con todo mi cocoro333 (?<strong>


End file.
